


[Podfic] Razor-Blade Smile by Carmarthen

by fire_juggler



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Canon Character of Color, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Velma Kelly knows how to read people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Razor-Blade Smile by Carmarthen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Razor-Blade Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104122) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html). Many thanks to Carmarthen for giving blanket permission to record podfic!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/razor-blade_smile.mp3)

## Length:

00:03:46 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/razor-blade_smile-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 3.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/razor-blade_smile-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 2.5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
